blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Goddess Cure Mystic
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Goddess Cure Mystic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PPGZaddict (Talk) 16:29, July 24, 2012 Hello. I want to tell you that the Rowdyrush Boys belong to me, but I scrapped them, so they no longer exist, that's why I remove the contents on the Rowdyrush Boys page if it's no problem. -- Szemi 18:53, August 16, 2012 No problem :D Anyway on the Rowdyrunk Boys page in that picture those are the Rowdyrunk Girls by ~supershadnic899. That's why I change the picture if it's no problem. :D -- Szemi 19:01, August 16, 2012 Yep! :D And I posted a comment on the Rowdyrunk Boys page :D -- Szemi 20:01, August 16, 2012 'Nice to be on the Wiki' Hello! Welcome to the wiki! I'm @Bunnyboo50, the creator and founder of this wiki :) Hi! i'm Mystic it is very nice to meet u! some people who have not been idetified have putting some bad stuff on here and erasing everything so i have to come back and fix what i can here's an example Professor Utonium, i had put all his info and pics on his bio, someone erased everything and typed in 'That motherfuccccccckkkker' as you can tell that word went all the past the website and took me like ten minutes to get rid of it all, and put everything back normal again, and i'm for adding some new things without ur approval! Insert non-formatted text here ---- (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 18:42, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) Um I saw the rules and it said any idiot can edit well I'm not an idiot so please try being nice when editing the rules because it's kinda insulting to call people an idiot ---- text(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 22:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC))oh osrry I just got upset for being called an idiot can you help me with my page like right now thanks 3DS Friend Code I saw you posted you're friend code? Can we plz be friends? My friend code is 0688-5746-1114 and my name is Thundrlina. Thx! Thunderlina (talk) 22:37, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! Goddess Cure Mystic (talk) 23:25, August 6, 2015 (UTC)GoddessCureMysticGoddess Cure Mystic (talk) Wait, you're 3DS name is what exactly? Also, could you help out on my new wiki for Powerpuff Girls T? It would be a great help. (Just no puffxruff, please but Boomer x Bubbles is allowed, a little bit of it, at least! :3) (link: thunderstudios.wikia.com) Thunderlina (talk) 18:06, August 7, 2015 (UTC) My name is Celestial. And I'll see what I can do... Goddess Cure Mystic (talk) 18:40, August 7, 2015 (UTC) What do you use for these? OK, I keep seeing pictures like this one: And I wanted to know what you use to make them? Could you give me the link? I don't care how late your response is, just please tell me! In return, I give you this: http://www.icongenerators.net/pixelavatar.html Enjoy! Thunderlina (talk) 23:25, January 17, 2016 (UTC) http://ssmupixeldollz.deviantart.com/gallery/27004598/Tutorials http://ssmupixeldollz.deviantart.com/gallery/[[User:Goddess Cure Mystic|Goddess Cure Mystic]] (talk) 22:07, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I see that back in 2014 you added Valhallen's age, height and weight. I was just wondering, what was your source for that information? I'm Lynda (talk) 20:44, January 9, 2019 (UTC) ----- I see. Thanks! I'm Lynda (talk) 23:58, January 9, 2019 (UTC)